


We’d Be The Cavalry

by Ultra



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: Awkwardness, Drabble Exchange Treat, Friendship, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Pre-Heist, Team Dynamics, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Sometimes a heist takes more than a two-man crew.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	We’d Be The Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KuroHikaTsuchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroHikaTsuchi/gifts).



“I told you, it’s fine. I know a guy.”

Neal wished that was as comforting as Mozzie tried to make it sound.

“How well do you know him?” he checked. “Because I’d literally be putting my life in his hands.”

Mozzie made a face and downed the rest of his wine. “Technically, he’s a friend of a friend, and if I told you who the first friend was, you might be even more underwhelmed by the second friend, so just don’t ask, okay?”

Neal’s eyes grew a little wide. “Really not selling this to me, Mozz.”

“Why don’t you try havin’ a little faith, Caffrey?” said a new voice.

Neal turned fast to look into the smirking face of a guy he didn’t recognise, and yet, Mozzie seemed to know him from the way he muttered; “Oh, not good.”

“How’d you get in here?” Neal asked the stranger.

“He had help.”

The blonde blur that suddenly dropped down from the ceiling could only be one person and Neal knew her before he ever had a chance to focus his eyes on her face.

“You,” he said, before turning back to Mozzie. “You called Parker for this?”

“And she brought our much-needed muscle,” his friend pointed out, side-eyeing the man to his right with no lack of trepidation.

“We just call him Eliot,” said Parker brightly, completely unfazed, as ever.

“Eliot?” Neal echoed. “As in Spencer?”

The other guy nodded once, folding his arms across his chest, looking just as scary as his rep suggested.

“The only man in the world to walk away from Damien Moreau’s crew and live,” said Mozzie in a quiet voice, practically hiding in his next glass of wine.

“I guess it could work,” Neal considered.

“Good,” Parker agreed. “Now, point us at the bad guys.”


End file.
